The Evil That Men Do
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Fic escrita como presente de Amigo Secreto do Fórum Papéis Avulsos. A que ponto o ódio e a inveja podem levar um homem?


**Título: The Evil That Men Do**

**Autora: Afrodite Sunbeam**

**Classificação: NC-18**

**Avisos: Sexo explícito não consensual, violência, linguagem imprópria.**

**Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens ou lugares me pertence e sim à JK Rowling, diva das divas, e seus parceiros comerciais. Apenas gosto de olhar as coisas por outros ângulos e não obtenho nenhum dinheiro com isso, apenas diversão.**

**Sem betagem, desculpem-me os erros.**

* * *

**N/A**: Fic escrita como presente de Amigo Secreto do Fórum Papéis Avulsos, para a linda da _**Fla**_. Peço desculpas pela demora e pelo atraso na entrega, mas essa fic deveria ter mil palavras apenas e eu acabei me empolgando. Espero sinceramente que curta o presente. Adorei ter tirado você. *-*

* * *

Snape transpôs os portões de Malfoy's Manor com as vestes farfalhando ao seu redor enquanto seguia pelo caminho de pedras até a entrada principal.

À porta, foi recebido por Amico Carrow, que fazia as vezes de recepcionista e parecia não gostar nada daquilo.

Ao redor de uma mesa retangular de madeira escura, encontravam-se o Dark Lord e os Death Eaters de maior prestígio.

Levitando acima da mesa, de cabeça para baixo, estava Charity Burbage.

Assim que Voldemort lançou a maldição e ordenou à Nagini que devorasse a Professora de Estudo dos Trouxas, voltou-se para Severus como se nada de importante houvesse acontecido e disse:

- Severus, tenho algo para você e penso que com isso o recompensarei pela dedicação e lealdade que dispensou à nossa causa até o momento. É o meu melhor soldado.

A frase causou mal-estar entre os componentes da mesa, mas ninguém ousou manifestar-se de forma alguma.

- Dark Lord, apenas anseio agradá-lo e servi-lo. – respondeu Snape, com uma breve mesura.

- Apesar disso, ainda quero lhe dar um presente. Malfoy – chamou. – acompanhe Severus até onde está seu presente. – completou a frase com uma risada maldosa.

Lucius, ainda que a contragosto, seguiu à frente de Snape apontando-lhe o caminho.

- Um dia sua máscara cairá e o Dark Lord verá quem realmente o serve com lealdade. – resmungou.

- Cale-se, Malfoy. Não tenho tempo a perder com você. – cortou o Mestre de Poções.

Um olhar fulminante foi tudo o que recebeu de volta ao chegarem à frente de uma porta trancada magicamente.

O loiro desfez o feitiço e a porta abriu-se revelando a escuridão em que o local se encontrava.

Snape apenas olhou e Malfoy deixou sua companhia, voltando para a sala onde Voldemort o aguardava, talvez para continuar as humilhações que ultimamente fazia questão de dispensar a ele.

Assim que entrou na sala acendeu as luzes e acostumou-se à iluminação do ambiente.

Olhou para os lados e o que viu fez com que um sorriso lhe brotasse nos lábios.

- Ora, ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui.

Sentada em uma poltrona, mãos e pés atados com cordas finas, estava Hermione Granger.

- Professor Snape, ainda bem que o senhor chegou. Pode me tirar daqui, por favor? – os olhos já vermelhos voltaram a deixar cair grossas lágrimas, mas dessa vez eram de alívio.

- E por que eu faria isso, senhorita? – a voz dele continha uma nota de diversão.

- O Professor Dumbledore sempre confiou em você, sei que vai me ajudar. – disse ela ansiosa.

Snape aproximou-se dela, tomou-lhe os pulsos amarrados em suas mãos e apontou a varinha para os nós.

- Penso que em breve descobrirá minha verdadeira essência, senhorita. Foi dada a mim como presente e pretendo usufruir disso ao máximo. – um meio sorriso acompanhou suas palavras.

- Não compreendo, professor. O que está querendo dizer? – Hermione sentiu o estômago apertar ao ouvir o tom de voz dele.

- Não diziam que era inteligente, senhorita? – comentou, sarcástico. – Devo confessar que esperava mais de você, porém acho que minhas primeiras impressões eram corretas. Repetir respostas decoradas de livros não a fizeram mais inteligente e sim crédula. – um sorriso de escárnio nasceu nos lábios finos. – Quero dizer que agora é minha e vou fazer de você o que bem entender. – encerrou a frase e lançou outro feitiço nas cordas que ficaram ainda mais apertadas.

Ela começou a chorar e pedir que ele não fizesse aquilo, que confiava nele também, assim como Dumbledore.

- Então, Granger, a partir de agora aprenderá que não deve confiar em estranhos. – disse sorrindo, antes de lançar-lhe a Maldição Cruciatus e observá-la contorcer-se de dor e desespero.

Quando percebia que Hermione desmaiaria, cessava a tortura e aguardava pacientemente que recuperasse o fôlego, para então recomeçar.

Fora da sala, Lucius Malfoy sorria e girava nos calcanhares retornando à presença do Dark Lord para relatar o que havia bisbilhotado.

* * *

Hermione acabou por desmaiar durante a tortura. Os lábios pálidos e a face sem cor e viço a deixaram com aparência de morta-viva, pois a magreza resultante das privações a que fora submetida nos últimos tempos, já lhe haviam roubado parte da beleza juvenil.

Snape aproximou-se dela e conferiu os sinais vitais com um feitiço. Estava muito fraca e desnutrida, pensou, precisava ser alimentada ou ia morrer a qualquer momento.

Saiu do recinto e lançou feitiços de proteção no local, para que nem mesmo o proprietário da Mansão tivesse acesso. Sabia que Malfoy estivera espiando e escutando o que ocorria ali, deixara isso acontecer, mas agora queria guardar apenas para si o tesouro contido ali.

Chegando à presença de Voldemort fez a costumeira reverência.

- Milord, se estiver de acordo, gostaria de levar a prisioneira para ser mantida em um local onde dificilmente será encontrada. Ficará sob minha responsabilidade. – escolheu as palavras com cuidado.

- E por que pensa que estará mais bem guardada com você do que aqui, em minha casa? – perguntou Malfoy, desconfiado.

- Talvez porque eu conheça melhor o ofício, seja um bruxo muito mais talentoso e jamais permitiria feitiços de proteção contra mim fossem lançados em minha própria casa. – devolveu Snape, cáustico.

Voldemort riu e mandou que um Malfoy indignado e humilhado lhe buscasse algo em outro local da casa.

- Severus, sabe que ela está sendo procurada por toda a Ordem da Fênix e que não pode deixá-los encontrá-la, não é? Sabe que eu ficaria extremamente descontente com seus serviços caso isso ocorresse? – a voz dele saiu baixa, ameaçadora.

- Sim, Milord, compreendo. Estou certo de que o destino que darei à prisioneira será útil à nossa causa. – respondeu Snape, com cautela.

- Então pode levá-la, mas mantenha-me informado a respeito de suas atividades. – Voldemort o dispensou.

Snape curvou-se e seguiu em direção à sala onde estava Hermione.

- Ainda vou desmascará-lo, Snape, vou deixá-lo exposto para que todos vejam o grande traidor que é. – Malfoy o esperava na saída da sala.

- Tente manter ao menos sua dignidade e melhore seu desempenho, Lucius. Em todos os sentidos. Talvez eu possa ensinar-lhe uma ou duas coisas sobre as preferências de Cissy. – disse e rebateu um feitiço não verbal lançado pelo outro. – Pare de brincadeiras de criança. Não estamos mais no Clube de Duelos. Agora preciso cuidar de coisas realmente importantes, sob as ordens do Dark Lord. – Meneou a varinha e Malfoy estava petrificado. – Continua muito fácil vencer você.

Afastou-se e chegou até a sala onde estava a garota. Aproximou-se da poltrona na qual ela ainda estava desmaiada e a levantou nos braços. Apertou-a ao encontro do corpo e aparatou.

* * *

Chegando ao seu destino em Spinner's End, Severus pousou-a com todo o cuidado na cama de casal em seu quarto.

Deixou-a apenas por um momento para buscar alguns vidros e poções e tônicos em seu laboratório e retornou apressado.

Sentou-se na cama, colocou a cabeça de Hermione em seu colo e abriu um dos frascos, tentando da melhor forma fazer com que o líquido escorresse para dentro da boca dela.

Em segundos ela tossiu e respirou fundo, fazendo uma careta de dor.

Snape abriu outro frasco e mais uma vez entornou o conteúdo na boca dela, para conseguir vê-la abrir os olhos e piscar várias vezes devido à claridade.

- Hermione. – pronunciou suavemente o nome dela, preocupado.

- Severus... – a voz dela saiu fraca, apenas um murmúrio, e ele a apertou contra o peito, beijando seus cabelos.

- Tive medo de ter exagerado. Quis ser convincente e...

Interrompeu a fala e continuou a ministrar as poções necessárias para o restabelecimento da garota.

- Onde estamos? – ela perguntou.

- Em minha casa. – disse ele. – Não poderia continuar com você onde estava.

- Mas não é perigoso que venham me procurar aqui, ou espionar você? – Hermione preocupou-se.

- Com certeza virão, porém sei como resolver isso. Agora você tem que repousar. Vou lhe dar uma Poção do Sono sem Sonhos para que possa relaxar e recuperar-se. – fez uma pausa e a olhou nos olhos. – Desculpe-me, não consegui chegar antes da captura. Ao mesmo tempo em que senti a moeda aquecer quando me chamou, senti a marca arder. – lamentou-se.

- Não se preocupe. Estou aqui com você agora e ainda não acredito que ele tenha me dado de presente a você. Foi muita sorte ou há algo que eu não saiba? Talvez tenha compartilhado alguns de nossos momentos com ele? – tentou fazer graça, mas começou a tossir e reclamou de dor de cabeça.

- Agora pare de tolices e beba a poção. Durma e conversaremos amanhã. – ordenou e levou-lhe o frasco à boca para que bebesse.

Ela adormeceu quase que imediatamente.

Severus a ajeitou na cama, depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios e deixou o quarto para preparar mais poções.

Mais tarde, quando retornou, ela estava dormindo tranquilamente e ele deitou-se ao seu lado, aconchegando o corpo dela junto ao seu.

Ficou pensando que teria que tomar o dobro de cuidado para que não fossem descobertos. Se fossem, já sabia quem pagaria o preço. E não seria ela. Com esse pensamento adormeceu.

* * *

Quando acordou, Hermione viu que Snape ainda estava adormecido e tentou sair da cama sem acordá-lo. Precisava de um banho, precisava sentir-se limpa. O corpo e a alma.

Foi para o banheiro contíguo, despiu-se e abriu as torneiras da banheira, enquanto examinava seu corpo no espelho ao lado.

Emagrecera muito, tinha profundas olheiras embaixo dos olhos e seus cabelos estavam péssimos. Ótimo começo de dia.

Entrou na água morna e começou a esfregar a pele com uma esponja, tentando tirar a impressão que as mãos de Malfoy e outros Death Eaters haviam deixado nela.

Nenhum tentou nada mais íntimo e pelo que pudera entender era por causa de sua condição de _mudblood_. Agradeceu aos deuses por ter nascido trouxa. Nesse caso, havia sido um privilégio.

Lavou os cabelos e enrolou-os em uma toalha. Saiu da banheira, secou o corpo e enrolou-se em um roupão negro, bem maior que ela.

Voltou para o quarto e encontrou Snape de olhos fechados. Deitou-se ao seu lado e pôs-se a observá-lo.

Levou a mão a uma mecha dos cabelos negros que caía sobre o rosto e acariciou a face do homem que amava.

Assim que fora capturada, sabia que precisava avisá-lo, mas garantira que Ronald e Harry estivessem a salvo primeiro.

Sempre fora mais rápida e mais esperta do que eles, sabia como fazer com que chegassem até as pessoas certas, sabia também que precisava avisar Snape.

Perdida em pensamentos não notou quando ele abriu os olhos.

- Acaso pensa que sua desobediência ficará sem punição, Senhorita Granger? – a voz baixa tinha um tom de divertimento. – Não deveria estar dormindo?

- Acordei melhor e precisava tomar um banho. Há tempos não tomava banho de banheira. – ela riu baixo.

Severus aproximou-se dela, encostou o nariz em seu pescoço e aspirou profundamente o perfume de sua pele.

Hermione retirou a toalha dos cabelos e passou os dedos pelos fios para ajeitá-los, sabendo que o gesto atrairia Snape para mais perto de si, sabia que ele gostava de sentir o perfume de seus cabelos também.

Deitou-se ao lado dele e deixou-se examinar por mãos hábeis e gentis, que a acariciavam delicadamente por sobre o roupão macio.

Severus a queria mais do que qualquer coisa naquele momento, porém sabia que não era a hora.

- Ora, deixe de me tentar. Vou trazer o café porque você precisa se alimentar. As poções que lhe dei são revigorantes, porém ainda precisa de proteínas, frutas e carboidratos para...

- Está bem, senhor Snape, está bem. – disse Hermione, rindo. – Ficarei aqui como uma boa menina.

Deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e fez cara de anjo, enquanto ele se levantava e ia para o banheiro.

Ajeitou-se melhor nos travesseiros e acabou adormecendo novamente.

Acordou assustada com um pesadelo que tivera. Lucius Malfoy havia feito sexo com ela, a havia estuprado, enquanto estivera presa na mansão dele.

Não poderia nem ao menos contar a Snape sobre o sonho, pois ele era um homem desconfiado e era capaz de pôr tudo a perder se ao menos pensasse sobre alguma intenção do loiro nesse sentido. Mesmo que fosse apenas um sonho.

Severus entrou no quarto com uma pequena bandeja com uma fruta, pão, manteiga, queijo, geleia e suco, além de um pouco de chá.

- Agora quero vê-la comer tudo o que coloquei aí.

Hermione começou a comer devagar, a sombra do pesadelo pairando entre os dois.

- O que é? – o homem a conhecia melhor do que imaginava.

- Não é nada, estou cansada, só isso. – desconversou. Tinha que tomar cuidado, ele poderia querer ler a sua mente. – Pode me dizer quem mais vai comer isso aqui além de mim? É muita comida!

- Cale-se e coma. – disse ríspido. – Desculpe-me, mas estou realmente preocupado. Você está desnutrida. Além das poções precisa se alimentar ou acabará adoecendo gravemente. – levou uma das mãos aos cabelos dela e a acariciou.

Feliz pela mudança de assunto, Hermione sorriu para ele e continuou a comer.

Quando terminou, deitou-se perto de onde ele estava sentado e ele deitou-se ao seu lado.

Levou as mãos ao laço que ela dera no cinto do roupão e o desfez, desnudando o corpo daquela a quem aprendera a amar.

Observou-lhe os seios pequenos, de bicos rosados e rijos, que lhe cabiam nas mãos.

Continuou as carícias pela curva da cintura dela, arrepiando-lhe o corpo extremamente sensível ao seu toque.

Puxou-a para ainda mais perto, entrelaçou os dedos nos cachos castanhos e capturou-lhe a boca com a sua, num beijo passional e intenso.

Desceu a boca pelo pescoço dela, mordiscando e beijando devagar.

Lambeu o vale entre os seios, sugou um e outro seio, apertou-os levemente com as mãos e continuou sua trilha de beijos, descendo suavemente pela barriga dela.

Foi nesse momento que o pesadelo voltou à sua mente.

- Não! – gritou Hermione. – Não posso!

Encolheu-se na cama e tentou cobrir-se com os lençóis, o coração acelerado, a expressão de terror estampada em sua face.

- O que foi? O que houve? Eu a machuquei? – perguntou Snape, mesmo sabendo que não havia feito nada para que ela tivesse aquela reação.

- Não posso, desculpe-me, mas não posso! – ela levantou-se da cama e saiu correndo para o banheiro. – Simplesmente não posso!

Severus sentou-se na cama, recompôs-se e aguardou. A mente maquinando pensamentos que ele não queria ter.

Ela demorou um bocado para retornar, deu a ele tempo demais para pensar. Sabia disso e culpou-se por não conseguir controlar o pânico.

Entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama, deixando alguma distância entre eles.

- Fale. – foi tudo o que ele disse.

- Não há... – começou a tentar uma desculpa.

- Agora! – Snape foi seco, direto. – Sem preâmbulos.

Hermione engoliu em seco, respirou fundo, tomou coragem e percebeu que nada o faria desistir.

- Tive um pesadelo, foi isso. – sabia que não conseguiria enganá-lo, mas tentaria ir devagar.

- Hermione... – a forma como pronunciou seu nome foi quase uma ameaça.

- Está bem, Severus. Em meu pesadelo era estuprada por Lucius Malfoy. – disse e começou a chorar.

- Deixe-me ler sua mente, Hermione. – a voz saiu baixa, quase mortal.

- Mas eu já disse o que... – tentou ela.

- Olhe para mim, Hermione. – ela levantou a cabeça e olhou em seus olhos. – _Legilimens_.

Conseguiu ver apenas parte dos pensamentos dela sobre o pesadelo, mas foi um pouco mais além. Notou que havia um hiato entre a captura dela e o momento em que chegara para resgatá-la. Sabia o que significava.

Levantou-se e vestiu a capa, sem dizer palavra alguma. Fez menção de aproximar-se de Hermione para um beijo rápido antes de sair, porém desistiu ao ver a expressão dela.

- Severus, o que vai fazer? – a voz dela saiu pesada, preocupada. – Não faça nenhuma bobagem, foi apenas um pesadelo.

Ainda em silêncio, Snape saiu pela porta do quarto e desceu as escadas. Foi até a cozinha, conjurou seu patrono e o despachou com uma mensagem.

Deixou uma caixinha de veludo negro sobre a mesa e aparatou.

* * *

Aguardou Malfoy no mesmo lugar onde havia encontrado Dumbledore à época da morte de Lily.

O ódio o corroia e ele torcia para estar errado, porém sabia que não. Havia algo ali que o loiro queria esconder e a reação de Hermione a ele...

Lucius chegou e imediatamente rebateu um feitiço de Snape. Estava preparado, não viera ali achando que era uma conversa entre amigos. Dessa vez acabaria com ele e passaria a ser o preferido de seu Lord.

Um duelo foi travado entre os Death Eaters mais gabaritados de Voldemort. Ambos sabiam que a morte do oponente seria a única saída.

Severus sobressaía-se com alguma vantagem, por ser melhor em duelos e ter desenvolvido feitiços mais agressivos, porém Malfoy estava jogando com todas as suas armas e conhecia muito bem seu adversário.

O único por quê era o motivo para isso, para tanta agressividade. Tinha certeza de que o outro descobriria que havia usado a _mudblood_ antes dele e esperava que Snape quisesse se vingar, mas ali havia mais do que o mero ódio por ter sido trapaceado.

E então fez-se a luz. Lucius entendeu finalmente. Havia sido ainda melhor do que pensara, do que planejara.

Um sorriso luminoso surgiu em seu semblante e ele olhou diretamente nos olhos do outro.

- Então é isso, Snape? Mais uma _mudblood_ em sua vida? – gargalhou entre feixes de luz verde e vermelha que se cruzavam na batalha. – Devo dizer-lhe que me agradou bastante, mas não está à minha altura, nem para meros e furtivos encontros. - e continuou a rir.

Severus tentava atingi-lo, sem contudo utilizar a Maldição da Morte. Queria saber de tudo, mesmo que isso o levasse também à queda, à perda do muito que fizera até ali.

Malfoy conseguiu acertá-lo com um feitiço que lhe abriu um corte em um dos ombros e o sangue imediatamente começou a manchar-lhe a capa.

- Já não é mais o mesmo, meu velho. Deixou-se mais uma vez amolecer por um belo par de peitos e bom sexo? – escarneceu. – Se bem que...

Ficou mudo e caiu para a frente, petrificado. Enquanto tentava humilhar Snape, o outro o observou para encontrar a melhor forma de atingi-lo.

Snape aproximou-se do corpo estirado no chão e o fez rolar, ficando com o rosto para cima. Olhos muito abertos pela surpresa.

- _Legilimens_.

A mão de Malfoy descia por seu rosto e pescoço, um dedo deslizava pela curva de seus seios de Hermione.

O feitiço que ele lhe lançara só a impedia de movimentar-se, de reagir, não de sentir.

O toque do Death Eater a enojava e ele apenas o fazia para humilhá-la, pois não tinha o menor interesse nela.

Viu a expressão de náuseas quando ele lhe apertou um seio, mas ficou ainda pior quando aproximou-se por trás dela e moldou-se ao seu corpo, levando ambas as mãos à frente e esfregando as palmas das mãos sobre os seios, descendo pela barriga.

O hálito morno de Lucius acariciava-lhe a nuca enquanto ele lhe dizia obscenidades, relatando o que realmente faria se ela fosse uma bruxa de sangue nobre, pois tinha certeza de que ela gostaria de deitar-se com alguém como ele.

Quando ele levantou a parte de trás de seu vestido, parando para observar-lhe as nádegas firmes, cobertas apenas pela calcinha de tecido leve e confortável, ela pareceu perceber que ele mudaria de ideia.

A respiração do loiro acelerou enquanto ele acariciava a pele exposta, primeiro com uma das mãos e depois com ambas, seguindo suas curvas.

Encaixou o corpo no dela novamente, deixando que ela sentisse sua crescente excitação e voltando a apertar-lhe os seios.

- Para uma _mudblood_ imunda você é muito gostosa, vadia. – disse ele, muito próximo ao ouvido dela, roçando os lábios no lóbulo da orelha dela. - Potter e Weasley devem se deleitar. Começo a pensar em abrir uma exceção. Talvez eu deva saber quais são os talentos com que os hipnotiza. Não pode ser apenas feitiço.

Uma das mãos que apertavam os seios dela desceu e levantou a frente do vestido, intrometendo-se por dentro da calcinha.

Fechou os olhos para sentir as pontas de seus dedos tocarem alguns poucos pêlos, antes de atreverem-se a invadir a intimidade dela, sentindo-a úmida, devido ao estímulo, mesmo que contra a vontade.

- Molhada, vadia. – disse Malfoy, enquanto uma mão apertava um mamilo túrgido, a outra roçava o clitóris dela. – Você quer isso, não quer? Quer sentir o prazer que alguém como eu pode te dar, sei disso, mas precisa fazer por merecer. _Imperio_!

Hermione ajoelhou-se sob as ordens dele, movida pela maldição, em frente à única poltrona que ele conjurara, enquanto o loiro desabotoava as calças e colocava o membro rígido para fora. Sua mente já não a acompanhava, a Maldição havia tolhido seus pensamentos, sua razão.

- Aqui, _mudblood_, vamos ver como são os seus serviços. Chupe bem gostoso. – ordenou.

Hermione moveu-se de forma hesitante, tomou-o nas mãos e levou-o à boca, lambendo e sugando.

Lucius jogou a cabeça para trás em deleite, a vadia era boa. Talvez a mantivesse por ali mais tempo do que planejara, antes de avisar ao Dark Lord. Uma dose de rebeldia para satisfazer os seus caprichos.

Tinha plena certeza de que seu mestre iria entregá-la a outro, para que aguardasse a barganha por Potter. Severus, o espião, o preferido.

Talvez Snape também quisesse tê-la, mas o loiro se antecipara. O morcego teria que contentar-se com os restos que ele deixaria.

Entrelaçou uma das mãos nos cachos dos cabelos dela, de forma rude, e passou a conduzir os movimentos.

Pensar que teria a vadia _mudblood_, queridinha da Ordem da Fênix, amiga de Potter, antes de qualquer outro Death Eater, o deixou ainda mais excitado.

Sentiu o orgasmo chegando e deixou-se explodir na boca dela.

- Engula tudo, isso é precioso. – gargalhou, ainda em êxtase.

Ela fez o que lhe fora ordenado e continuou ali parada, a expressão vazia de quem era dominado pela Maldição Imperius.

- Tome um banho, _mudblood_. – apontou para uma porta no canto da sala. – Isso ainda não acabou.

Hermione levantou-se e seguiu para fazer o que lhe fora ordenado.

Malfoy levantou-se e seguiu para o mesmo lugar. Limpou-se e pôs-se a observá-la tomar banho. A espuma perfumada que cobria parte de seu corpo, escorria junto com a água morna que caía do chuveiro.

Observava cada centímetro do corpo dela. Pernas bonitas, seios pequenos e firmes de bicos rosados, nádegas firmes.

Sentiu a excitação crescer novamente, sentiu o membro enrijecer e latejar. Precisava penetrá-la. Precisava fazer dela sua cadela particular.

- Saia. Desligue o chuveiro e venha. – ordenou mais uma vez.

Transfigurou a poltrona que havia conjurado em uma chaise long e mandou que Hermione se deitasse ali.

Despiu suas próprias roupas e deitou-se sobre ela. O corpo molhado e perfumado sob o dele era delicioso, não podia negar.

Capturou um dos mamilos entre os lábios e o apertou. Passou a lamber sugar-lhe os seios com sofreguidão.

Decidiu saber como seria o gosto dela, o sabor da essência contida em sua intimidade.

Afastou-lhe as pernas de forma rude, dobrando-lhe os joelhos e expondo o sexo rosado e úmido.

Malfoy primeiramente aspirou o perfume que dali emanava e depois experimentou tocá-la com a ponta da língua.

Não pôde mais se conter, lambeu-lhe as dobras, intrometeu a língua em sua abertura e matou sua sede.

Deliciou-se o quanto quis ali, voltando aos seios e novamente ao sexo. Parecia um garoto em sua primeira experiência.

Já tomara diversas mulheres, mas nunca tivera um desejo tão grande por alguém como naquela hora.

Colocou-se entre as pernas dela e posicionou-se em sua entrada, empurrando-se para dentro em movimentos rudes e deixou-se levar pelo prazer que sentia. Seu prazer chegou e ele despejou-se dentro dela.

Caiu, exausto, sobre o corpo de Hermione que, ainda enfeitiçada, tinha o olhar vazio.

Lucius levantou o olhar e observou-a, sorrindo. "Ponto para mim" – pensou. – "Snape vai mesmo ficar com as sobras.".

Limpou-se e vestiu-se, ordenando a ela que fizesse o mesmo.

Assim que teve certeza de que tudo estava organizado ali, não podia deixar nenhuma ponta solta para que descobrissem o que havia feito, libertou-a da Maldição.

Hermione o olhava confusa, desconfiada. Não sabia se o que se lembrava era sonho ou se realmente havia ocorrido.

Quando abriu a boca para falar, viu Malfoy apontar-lhe a varinha.

- _Obliviate_.

* * *

As lágrimas foram contidas até que o _Sectumsempra_ deixasse Lucius a esvair-se em poças de sangue, sem nenhuma chance de sobrevivência.

Enviou uma mensagem à Dumbledore e dirigiu-se para o castelo imediatamente.

Na Torre de Astronomia, o mesmo lugar em que em um futuro próximo terminaria algo que o amigo diretor havia lhe pedido, implorou para que ele o ajudasse.

- Tem certeza, Severus? – indagou o ancião, preocupado. – Ela é a única que pode salvá-lo de si mesmo. – completou suavemente.

- E quem a salvará, Dumbledore? Não fui capaz disso. Agora simplesmente faça. – entre lágrimas e dor, Snape teve sua memória alterada.

Em Spinner's End, Minerva encontrava a caixa de veludo sobre a mesa da cozinha. Dentro um anel de ouro branco incrustado de pequenas esmeraldas. Guardou-a no bolso interno das vestes e saiu em busca de Hermione, para levá-la à Hogwarts.

Quando Severus e Hermione voltassem a se encontrar, não haveria mais nenhuma lembrança a compartilhar.

A não ser que o bem maior vencesse todos os males.


End file.
